hproleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Lestrange
Information Full Name: Ruby Isabelle Ariella Lestrange Age: Nineteen Place of Birth: Oxford, England. Dating Status: Single Family: Paige Lestrange & Scarlett Lestrange (Twins) Isabelle Lestrange Niece Amethyst Lestrange Niece Education Pre-School Ruby was born on the night of the battle of hogwarts, having spent merely hours with her mum before she was killed. At the time of Bellatrix's death, the sisters were kept apart, each adopted. Ruby, the strongest was taken in by Death-Eaters, kept a secret from the ministry, trained from a young age in hand to hand combat with small combat daggers at the age of 7. When Ruby turned 11 she was deslighted to finally meet other children, having never left the house, She was enroled with Hogwarts, a proud Slytherin. The School Years Ruby was sorted into Slytherin, from the minute she touched her wand she knew, the death eaters who raised her knew, she was gifted! Ruby spent most of her time in school exploring the grounds, Hogsmeade and Diagon alley, often getting in trouble for verging too far from the school. The time she did spend in Hogwarts was spent terrorising Peeves, a sworn enemy from her first day. Although she never studied, and when she did it was always dark magic she managed to get an O in all of her subjects except from Muggle Studies, which she didn't even sit. Leaving School Ruby left school at the age of 17, she was again plunged into hiding by the same dark wizards, now they trained her properly, wand magic, potions, divinations and practicing her multi animagus skills, which untill now had hidden themselves. After 1 year of training she decided she had trained enough, killing all 7 of the Death-Eaters who had been training her, her first murders, she loved it. Alone? Ruby spent the next year killing, torturing and conqoring, sucessfully winning the trust of the dark wizards. She trained herself in ancient and dark magic and eventually mastered potions, now her speciality. After a few months of being alone she felt an emptyness, a sudden hole in her life waiting to be filled. After recieving some annonymus notes, tip offs and clues she found out she was not an only child, but a triplet. She spent the next few months searching for them, after stealing a file from Dolosus the minister of magic she finally found them both, now living in Lestrange manor. Personality Ruby is a generally dark woman, she keeps herself to herself and does what she needs to do, she cares for her family, and her family only her family. She has had 1 love intrest in her life, Cody Reece. Ruby is a very religious girl, she believes in no sex before marriage, no adultery and follows all of the commandments. Ruby also has a seperate side, she is a weak, fragile and easily offended woman, she tends to hide this from everyone but comes out in times of romance, upsett and hurt. Not many have seen this side of her, and those who have will understand how hard her life is at the minute, and most probably always will be. Wand Ruby uses a wand made by herself, using some wood from her mothers and fathers wands she created a 12¾ inch, Ebony (Mostly) Walnut (Bellatrix's wood) Yew (Tom's wood) it has a Hinkypunk Dust & Leprachaun Hair core and is decorated with power increasing enchanted diamonds and rubies along the ebony handle. Equipment: Ruby is trained in dual dagger fighting and is also talented at dagger throwing when needed.